


Sometimes You Just Need to Stop and Think

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Carmen Sandiego - Fandom
Genre: Cleo just wants cuddles, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Hi welcome to my crackship, I seriously love these two together sue me, Sadly no cat videos, Sarah is a worry willy, Shadowsan is mentioned, Sleep deprived sarah, So is Carmen, Some pet names, crack ship, crackship, kinda angst, this is longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: “Sarah, I did not come all the way here for you to ignore me like a child! You need to take a break!” she yelled, pronouncing the last few words dramatically. Dr. Bellum finally turned around in her chair, her green-tinted goggles glinting in the light. Cleo could finally see the weariness on the doctor’s face. Her face was pale and she had a sallow complexion; her hair was oily and disheveled; the countess bet that if the doctor took off her goggles, there would be dark circles under her under her eyes and sagging eyelids.Hi, this is my crackship that I treated very very VERY seriously. But I really love these two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if either of them are OOC. I also posted this on the Carmen Sandiego Amino.  
> AnYwAy  
> Beta Read by TheGalaxyWarrior on Fanfiction.com

“Countess Cleo.” The mentioned woman turned her head to Professor Maelstrom. “You were… _‘Thinking’_ again?” Cleo’s eyebrow quirked in confusion before she realized what he meant.

“Oh,” she looked forward towards the door, “Yes, I suppose so.” She spoke stiffly with a negative tone. The Professor smirked a little and interlocked his fingers under his chin.

“And you’re thinking about…?” Cleo glanced over at Dr. Bellum’s empty seat and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“Nothing in particular.” Maelstrom chuckled obnoxiously as if he knew something.

“Maelstrom, leave her alone, she don’t wanna talk about it,” Coach Brunt, clearly annoyed, interjected, her cheek resting on her meaty fist.

“No, Brunt, it’s alright. I think we need to do something about this anyway,” the countess assured, looking back to the both of them. Coach Brunt looked a little surprised but didn’t say anything.

“I agree with the countess. She has been in there for days. Someone needs to talk to her,” Maelstrom commented, straightening his back and closing his eyes.

“Should we all go to her or jus’ one of us?” asked the Coach. Cleo put both elbows onto the table, interlocked her fingers, and rested her chin upon them. She closed her eyes and thought. Cleo knew already who would be the best to go.

“I’ll go,” she spoke after a minute, standing up from her chair, “I believe she’ll be able to take it from me the best.” She heard Maelstrom chuckle.

“Of course…” he muttered. Coach Brunt rolled her eyes.

“You sure you’ll be able to convince her, countess?” The muscular woman focused her attention on the Egyptian. Cleo turned to her and nodded.

“I’ll make sure she returns, Coach Brunt,” Cleo replied, walking to the door. She pressed her hand against the panel beside it and walked out.

The Countess aggressively marched down the hall. She had her hands behind her back and kept her body as straight as possible, attempting to look intimidating to avoid having to interact with students. She didn’t have time to converse with them. The countess had a mission to do; for the faculty and for herself. She was worried about the doctor. Bellum has never done anything like _this_ before. But _nothing_ like this has ever happened before.

She took a left past the doctor’s classroom and could see the door open and seven or so students inside. They were in little groups and looked confused. A few heard Cleo’s heels clicking past the door and turned to her.

“Countess Cleo!” the mentioned teacher spun to see a short, black-haired girl jogging toward her, “Do you know where Dr. Bellum is?” The countess didn’t speak, not knowing what to say to the girl. “And where’s Shadowsan? Rumors have been going around and no one’s seen him.”

“What is your name?” Cleo replied, aggravated. The girl began to fidget.

“Um, Mackenzie?”

“Mackenzie, are you part of the faculty?” The Countess looked up into the laboratory. A few kids were starting to watch her. She kept a serious face and paid no mind to them.

“N-no…” Mackenzie looked down demurely.

“Then you do not need to know what is going on within the faculty until we make an announcement. If…” she paused, looking for the right words, “If Dr. Bellum does not return to the classroom within fifteen minutes, you may leave. There are many things that are going on that the staff must work with during this time and you all will know soon.” Before the student could respond, Cleo quickly turned and walked away, a little frazzled.

“God, what is happening to me?” She mumbled to herself, looking down at the floor, “I can barely talk to a student without freaking out.” Countess Cleo took another left and then a right; down to the western dormitory wing. The western dormitory wing was the faculty’s personal annex. It was actually quite small compared to the eastern wing, the dorms for the students, but that meant each of the staff’s rooms were comfortable and large. Cleo walked down the quiet corridor, taking it a little slower. Students weren’t allowed in the eastern wing, thank God. But now she had reached _her._

The Countess finally stood in front of the doctor’s door, closed. Her hands, now to her sides instead of interlocked behind her, were in tight fists. She looked down at herself and sighed. A countess always keeps her composure. She straightened her torso up, put her hands back behind her back, and took a deep, shaky, breath. Standing there for a moment, she hesitated, then came back to her senses and pressed the panel beside the door to open it.

“Dr. Bellum,” she started as she observed the room around her. It was messier than usual. The doctor actually had two rooms in the eastern wing, a bedroom and a personal lab, the laboratory filled with classified projects, peculiar experiments, and a lot of empty ramen boxes. Her eyes wandered for just a second before focusing on the silhouette lit by dozens of screens. Cleo could make out the doctor’s outlined striking white hair and baggy lab coat一mostly blocked from the chair she was sitting in一and watched the doctor’s hands moving every which way一tapping a screen to her right, scrolling through another on her left, then quickly writing something down on a sticky note and putting it on the edge of a monitor. The Countess was surprised to not find a _single_ cat video on any of the overwhelming bright screens. She sighed. How long has it been since the doctor has left this room? Cleo began to speak again.

“The rest of the faculty and I are sick of your negligence toward your duties. You have already missed six of your classes and haven’t been to the faculty room in days. There’s a lot of stress on us now that Shadowsan is gone and we need to educate these students, especially in the spectrum of technology. I don’t know why you think you need to work alone, but you need to work with us. It’s vital that you play your role and stop ignoring it,” Cleo paused for a second and then added, a little snappy, “I personally am worried about your hygiene as well.”

The countess waited for the doctor’s response, but she didn’t hear one. Cleo’s brows furrowed and she frowned. Her hands, which had drifted down to her sides, became tight fists.

“Sarah, I did not come all the way here for you to ignore me like a child! You need to _take a break!”_ she yelled, pronouncing the last few words dramatically. Dr. Bellum finally turned around in her chair, her green-tinted goggles glinting in the light. Cleo could finally see the weariness on the doctor’s face. Her face was pale and she had a sallow complexion; her hair was oily and disheveled; the countess bet that if the doctor took off her goggles, there would be dark circles under her under her eyes and sagging eyelids.

“Countess Cleo,” Dr. Bellum finally spoke, her voice raspy and exhausted, “I am trying to do what is best right now. Our key objective should be to find Shadowsan and Carmen Sandiego. What they can do together to harm V.I.L.E. is extensive and can ruin us. While the rest of you multitask on taking care of the school and keep the two rebels second, I can focus completely on stopping them.” The Egyptian sighed.

“Doctor, we know that, but if we want to get rid of them, we need to work together and educate these students so that we will have the best thieves on our side. Why can’t you-“

“Shadowsan was an expert and on the faculty, he wasn’t just another thief!” Dr. Bellum was standing up now, “None of our students will be as good as him so we need to focus on us, the faculty, to take him down properly. We can worry about the students another day. You can go tell the rest of the faculty that I am alright and will report to them when my work is done.” She had flared up a little but brought her voice down as she had continued.

“You could at least let us help you! We’re sitting ducks when you’re not here!” The Countess was now only a few feet away from the doctor.

“I can do this alone!” She yelled back, eyebrows knitted together.

“No, you can’t! This isn’t healthy, Sarah, you need to take a break and get back on track to what is best for V.I.L.E.!” she was screaming now, “What’s best for _us!”_

They both went quiet. Cleo brought her hands to her mouth, shocked at what she just said, her eyes wide. She couldn’t see much of Sarah’s reaction due to her goggles and the backlighting of the monitors painting shadows on her face. The doctor turned around and hid her hands in front of her. Cleo’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. She felt a lump in her throat and her body begin to tremble.

“Well then, I guess you really don’t need us, so I’m sorry for caring about you!” she yelled, at last, her voice shaking.

“Cleo, I-” Sarah started, turning around, but the Countess was already out the door.

Countess Cleo couldn’t handle going back to the faculty room. She was on the verge of tears, she couldn’t let anyone see her. Cleo went further up the corridor and into her room, locking it. She kicked off her heels and dug her toes into the soft, lush, lilac carpet. The Egyptian took a deep, shaky breath and walked to the bathroom, her body still trembling. She turned the light on, put her hands on the counter and shifted her weight onto them. Looking into the mirror, Cleo could see tears trailing down her face and smudging her makeup. She scoffed at herself and wiped them away.

“Now, Cleo,” she began to speak to herself, “You can’t let this take you over. You are a billionaire and in the greatest organization in the world. Simple things don’t get you like this. You are supposed to be perfect. Sarah一Sarah is an ally and is noth- to you. Sarah is nothi-“ She groaned, “Damnit…” The countess began to cry again. She put her hands, now into fists, together, bent over and put her forehead on them. Cleo collapsed to the floor and leaned against the cabinets under the counter. She took off her gloves and laid them next to her.

“God, how long have we been like this? How long have we hidden us from them? We’ve never even been officially together,” she chuckled, “It’s been years since V.I.L.E. started. How have we stayed afloat for so long?” Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cleo muttered a few swear words under her breath as she stood up and walked to the door. By the time she reached it, she realized her face was still a mess, but she had already pressed the panel adjacent to the door and it opened. It was Sarah.

“Cleo, I am so sorry,” the doctor began. The first thing Cleo noticed was that Sarah’s goggles were off. She was right, there were dark purple circles under her eyes and she looked absolutely exhausted. “I shouldn’t have said those things, I wasn’t in the right mind; I haven’t slept for days, I think, and I really should listen to you and take a break. I can’t believe I’ve been so irresponsible and for what? Sitting all alone in a dark room coming up with nothing? That was so stupid-“

“Sarah,” Cleo cupped the doctor’s face with a hand on either side, “It’s alright. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. At least you tried to keep a level temper.” Dr. Bellum finally looked at the countess and noticed her makeup. She wrapped her hands around the Egyptian’s waist.

“Cleo, were you crying?” Her voice became filled with great concern. The inky haired woman smiled. She could feel the salt from her dried tears stuck to her face when she did so.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, love, now that you’re here and we’ve made up. But you’re a mess, Sarah, look at your hair!” the countess picked up an oily lock of the doctor’s hair that was matted to her forehead, “You need a shower.” Sarah chuckled, her dimples showing. To Cleo, they were the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I suppose you’ll make me go and get one before you’ll even let me into your room?” Sarah quirked her eyebrow as she said this. Cleo rested her arms on the other woman’s shoulders.

“Oh, please, I’m not that cruel to make a sleep-deprived doctor journey so far just to take a shower,” Cleo said sweetly, “You can take one in my room.” Sarah blushed lightly.

“And…?” she said all too knowingly. Cleo smirked.

“And… I _suppose_ we’ll see what follows… because I'll need to make sure you fall asleep tonight."


	2. Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flirting" (first one) Notes: I wrote an idea before I got the ending I went with and this was a little snippet from that idea. I didn't want to leave it out because I loved it, so I just made it a little extra. It's, of course, been changed just a touch to fit the ending.
> 
> "Silk" (the second one) Notes: I just wanted some cute snuggles damnit

**Flirting**

Cleo brought Sarah to the bathroom and started up the shower.

“Do you mind if I take off my makeup while we wait?” the Countess asked. Sarah shook her head and took her lab coat off. Cleo bent down and opened the cabinet under the counter, fetching a washcloth. Standing back up, she places it on the counter and opened a drawer, picking up a few cotton pads and her makeup remover. She dripped the makeup remover onto a pad. Sarah hung her lab coat up on a coat hanger and looked into the mirror. She looked surprised at her reflection.

“God, I really do look awful,” the doctor sighed, rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

“Some beauty rest will do you good,” replied Cleo, rinsing her face off and then rubbing a pore detox wash on. She rinsed her face again and dried it with a towel. The countess looked back to Sarah, still groaning at her complexion. Cleo giggled at the doctor. She wrapped her hand around the white-haired woman’s waist, dangerously close to her ass. The doctor straightened up in shock and looked to Cleo. She grinned.

“Well, you haven’t done that in a while,” Sarah said flirtatiously, turning toward the Egyptian woman. Cleo laughed, full and hearty, her face full with glee.

“I want to kiss you so much right now,” Cleo blurted. They both were quiet for a second before they together burst out laughing.

 

**Silk**

“You never told me how comfortable your bed is,” Sarah mumbled as she wrapped herself in the soft silk sheets. Cleo, propped up by her arm, lay next to the sleepy doctor. She chuckled at her love’s adorableness and rested her head onto the pillow, positioning her body to lay on her side. Cleo started to take in the details of Sarah. Even just after a shower, the doctor’s hair was drying quickly. A couple strands were stuck to her damp forehead while the rest were sprawled across the silky lilac pillow. She was wearing one of the countess’ extra shirts, a seafoam satin button up, that was clearly too long for her. It scrunched up at her waist, and if Cleo lifted the sheets, she would be able to see the lacy pink underwear she let the doctor borrow. The inky haired woman observed every single blemish on the other woman’s face; light little freckles dotted her cheeks and nose, a hint of her dimples remaining on her face, exhaustion still under her eyes. Beautiful, nonetheless, to Cleo.

Wrapping an arm around the other woman, Cleo drew Sarah closer to her. The white-haired doctor nestled into the countess’ chest and put a hand on the other’s waist. Cleo smiled and wrapped her other arm around Sarah. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Her heart felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique and kudos!


End file.
